remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fichina
Fichina (フィチナ) is an icy world of the Lylat System and the location of at least one Cornerian Army outpost. It was the site of a number of battles during the Lylat Wars and later conflicts. 'Overview' The cold, snow-swept world of Fichina is completely devoid of vegetation except for a small number of trees. Despite this, Cornerian scientists believe the planet is an ideal candidate for terraforming because of the world's large amounts of frozen water. There are hopes that it could become a garden world much like Corneria, although this would take much time, and as of Star Fox Assault only a weather generator had been built. As of the Lylat Wars, there was only a small number of soldiers and a team of scientists working at Fichina. The base complex stores top secret documents for the Cornerian Army, and was heavily shielded and ringed by a network of radar antennas. The antennas are part of an early warning system and serve a secondary role of managing local space traffic control. 'Planetary Compendium' :"Fichina, an icy world devoid of vegetation, is home to only a few members of the Cornerian Defense Force and a team of scientists. Because of the large amount of frozen water on the planet, it is an ideal candidate for terra forming, and there is some thought that it might be possible to convert it into a garden world, much like Corneria." :—Star Fox 64.com 'History' ''Lylat Wars Perhaps because of its relatively small garrison, a Fichina base was quickly captured at the onset of Andross' invasion during the Lylat Wars. The planet got covered up in snow and Star Fox Team was sent to recapture the base and prevent its classified information from falling into Andross' hands. The Venomian garrison, piloting Invader I Fighters, were easily outclassed by the Star Fox team and their Arwing star fighters. However, Slippy noticed that the Invader I fighters were escaping quickly and wondered why they were doing so. ROB then revealed that the Venomians had earlier set up a bomb inside of the base, most likely with the intent of demolishing it but evacuating from it first. Only the arrival of the Star Wolf team in their Wolfen fighters gave the Venomians time to activate the explosives planted at the base. Despite a fierce air battle, the Star Fox team was victorious and succeeded in stopping the device in time to save the base from destruction. Post-Lylat Wars During the eight years of peace, the Lylat System had managed to create a climate control center to allow the planet to become inhabitable. Aparoid Invasion The Star Fox team, pursuing Pigma in an attempt to take back a stolen core memory, traveled to Fichina, on a hint from Panther Caroso. When they arrived, they found that Pigma had turned off the climate controlling device, forcing Star Fox to fight in the midst of a blizzard. In addition, Pigma ended up activating the shield generators to prevent the Star Fox team from entering, forcing Fox to destroy the generators to disable the shield. The surface of Fichina was swarming with Aparoids, but despite their attempts to stop him, Fox McCloud single-handedly managed to disable the shield protecting the climate center and reactivate it. Unfortunately, shortly after Fox reactivated the device, an alarm sounded, shutting him inside the base, where he was forced to contend with Sentrybot3000 units, which were apparently malfunctioning, requiring Falco to come to the rescue. With the help of Falco, he then destroyed most of the Aparoids. Slippy, noticing that the Sentrybot3000 units were acting suspicious, decided to investigate their destroyed remains and discovered the cause of their malfunction: They were infected by Aparoids. He reported this discovery to Fox. Pigma then confirmed it, and also admitted that he was the one pulling all the strings in regards to the Aparoid occupation on the planet as he appeared behind Falco's Arwing. Pigma then demonstrated it by using the core memory to infect the Climate Control Center's core tower and transforming it into an Aparoid. Falco attempts to attack Pigma for that action, but ROB and Peppy warn them that, thanks to the core being infected by the Aparoids, the Climate Control Center is going to undergo a meltdown, thus forcing Fox and Falco to let Pigma get away. Fox then fought off the giant mechanical Aparoid and destroyed it without damaging the generator itself. Pigma escaped during the chaos. The ending revealed that, due to the invasion and Pigma's machinations, the Climate Control Center was severely damaged, and needed repairs and improvements to all systems. Also, the warning system and the ancillary equipment was in dire need of re-evaluation (presumably due to what happened to Fox when he tried to reactivate the climate control center). The Destruction Level of Fichina was a C, and the Aparoids were expunged. Anglar Blitz Following the years after the Aparoid extinction, Lucy Hare, the daughter of General Peppy, has now become a teacher of Astrophysics on Fichina City. Anglar forces led by Andrew Oikonny in his Death Crab invaded Fichina, causing Lucy to send out an S.O.S which Fox and Slippy picks up and arrives to take the fight to Oikonny. Along the way, Fox runs into the Star Wolf Team yet again and enters another dogfight after Wolf instantly thinks he came to collect the bounties on their heads. 'In the games' Star Fox 64/3D 'Mission No 3. Fichina: Former Defense Post; Enter Star Wolf' In ''Star Fox 64 an its 3DS rerelease, Fichina is reached only from the Meteo Asteroid Field. The outcome of the mission will determinate the next route. If the Star Wolf team are all shot down before time runs out and the bomb is diffused, the choice of route will range from Solar to Sector X, but if Star Wolf win the dogfight, the choice of routes will be cancelled and the path will go straight to Sector X only. If the flight path to Venom includes Sector Z to Bolse, Star Wolf will reappear and Fox will groan at facing them a second time. Depending on whether Peppy is present during the mission or undergoing repairs, Pigma's introduction line once Star Wolf arrives will vary. If Peppy is present, Pigma will greet him and say "Long time no see!" in a taunting manner. If Peppy is absent, Pigma will instead chuckle to himself and comment that he will be getting a whole lot of cash if they managed to defeat Star Fox. ''Mission Briefing :"''The Cornerian base on Fichina has been overrun by Andross's forces. The Star Fox Team must liberate it from their clutches before Andross has a chance to use the top secret information stored there for his own evil ends! Go to Fichina and scout out the base, but be on the lookout for enemy fighters. Your old rivals, the Star Wolf team of space pirates, is also rumored to be in the area, so watch your six! Intelligence - ''' Defeat the Star Wolf team before the sabotage bomb in the base explodes, and you'll take the path to Solar."'' :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips Medal Score: 50 hits :"Lock on and vaporize enemies as much as possible in this mission. You'll want to take care that the Star Wolf team doesn't shoot down any of your wingmen if you're going for a medal. Each of the Star Wolf team members is worth 10 hit points when you shoot them down, so you don't need to worry too much about shooting down a lot of drones." :—Star Fox 64.com '''''Star Fox: Assault ''Mission 4. Fichina; Into the Storm In ''Star Fox: Assault, Fichina is the fourth mission. The first objective is to locate the Climate Control Center's Shield Generators and destroy each one's power supply. The Landmaster is provided to help reach the Generators, but it won't fit inside the Climate Control Center. After entering the building, Aparoid corrupted Sentry Bots move in and start to attack Fox until enough have been destroyed for Falco to arrive. The gameplay then moves into Wing-riding, where Fox rides on Falco's Arwing and uses the Plasma Cannon to eliminate Aparoids on the ground and assist teammates. After Pigma appears and infects a Climate Control Center's generator, Fox is able to use an Arwing to bring down the generator before time runs out. Location data Battle condition Fichina's Climate-Control System has been mysteriously damaged by its defense androids and returned the planet to its original arctic conditions. Updated reports from Great Fox indicate McCloud and his team have infiltrated the planet. Assumption: Investigate the android attack. Tactical data Wing Gunner Perched upon the wing of a strike fighter, your plasma cannon has unlimited ammo to blow through aparoid squadrons and surface-to-air artillery. But keep your eyes glued to your radar -- the Aparoids attack in large numbers from multiple vectors. Personnel file Name: Falco Lombardi Team Star Fox: Ace Pilot Skills: Strategy and tactics, pilot Falco's Arwing dog-fighting ability is second to none. ''Star Fox Command In ''Star Fox Command, Fichina is under attack from the Anglar Empire. It has three different missions, varying from Fox and Slippy assisting Lucy in defending the planet against Oikonny, and the alliance between former rivals, Fox and Wolf. ''Fog of War After arriving on Fichina, they locate Lucy in one of the nearby cities. Fox mentions that Lucy was teaching astrophysics on Fichina, although she had always wanted to be a pilot. Slippy mentions that because Lucy was good friends with Krystal, she might know how to track her down, but Fox cuts him off. After liberating Fichina from the Anglar forces, Star Wolf, who at this point are worried about the bounty that has been placed on them, emerge and attack Fox and Slippy but subsequently lose. Fox tells them he is too busy to deal with them now. Back on board the Great Fox, Lucy shows up and informs Fox and Slippy that the Anglar attacks on Fichina are lead by Oikonny. Slippy points out the difficulty in fighting opponents without more information. Fox has to decide between attacking Oikonny (Oikonny Strikes Back, Fichina) or going to see Slippy's father, Beltino, at the Asteroid Belt (Missile Threat). Oikonny Strikes Back! Fox and Slippy receive a message from Oikonny, saying how he waited for his revenge and that he was hired personally by the Anglar Emperor. As Fox and Slippy prepare to attack, Lucy decides to join them, and Fox eventually allows her to help. After the reclamation of Fichina, Oikonny emerges, piloting the Anglar Death Crab. He is, however, defeated by Star Fox. After Oikonny's defeat, Lucy decides to ask Fox about Krystal, somewhat catching him off guard. She tells him that she has been lonely and upset ever since they split up, and asks if he will try and find her. Fox says he had to make her leave because he couldn't handle seeing her in danger, but Lucy makes him say how he really feels. Lucy tells Fox that she has to go to Corneria to meet up with Peppy, and Slippy asks if Fox can stop by Aquas to see Slippy's fiancée, Amanda (much to Fox's surprise). However, the sunken Aquas city comes under attack, and they send a message to Falco to meet up with them on Aquas. The story will either follow Star Fox on Aquas (Beneath the Waves) or Lucy's return to Corneria (Father and Daughter). Star Fox Zero Mission 8. Fichina - Frozen Planet; Frostbitten Fray '''Vehicle:' Arwing, Walker, Landmaster Type: All-Range Mode Boss: Mother Strider In Star Fox Zero, Fichina is the eighth stage in the main game should the player go on the Titania path. The planet is being invaded by Andross's army, and there are reports of a giant bioweapon. Star Fox takes the offensive, shooting down enemies one by one. Once 30 hits are made, or the time to do so runs out, Leon from Star Wolf appears. If the player can defeat Leon, a medal will be earned. Suddenly, enemy striders will rise from the sand, prompting Fox to deploy the Landmaster, or Gravmaster as it can now fly. As the walkers are being destroyed, the mothership, Mother Strider, rises over of the horizon and into the battlefield. Fox must shoot three of the boss's legs to bring it down, exposing some of the weak points; once they are all gone, the core will appear. The mission will be over once the core is destroyed. ''S - Mission 8. Hunter - Quadrupedal Assault Vehicle; Lone Wolf In this sub-mission, it's Fox versus Wolf in this one on one battle. Wolf's Wolfen has all the same features as the Arwing, including a Walker form. Defeat Wolf to complete the stage, and if you beat him in a certain amount of time, you get a medal. Super Smash Bros.'' series What appears to be Fichina has been seen on the below screenshot of the upcoming Super Smash Bros. title. The design of the Great Fox, Arwings and appearances of Fichina and Solar suggest the new stage will be based on Star Fox: Assault. Trivia *Fichina was mistakenly called Fortuna in the English translation of Star Fox 64. However, in Star Fox: Assault, as well as in Star Fox 64 3D, the planet's name is translated as Fichina, and the world is correctly identified as a separate planet from Fortuna. *The theme from Star Fox Assault's Fichina appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Fichina has been on the verge of destruction via an explosion upon two occasions: Star Fox 64 and Star Fox: Assault ''(the former via planted explosives and the latter via a core meltdown). *From the Katina's surface can be seen Fichina and Fortuna. *Fichina is similar to the planet Hoth from ''Star Wars. Both planets are covered in permanent snow and ice. In addition, both included a siege in their debut. Category:Lylat System Category:Planets